Fear The Living/Issue 77
This is Issue 77 of Fear The Living, titled L, L, & L. This is the seventh issue of Arc #10. Issue 77 Logan Kent's POV I look at Ken who is busy crying into David’s shoulder over the deaths that occurred. Truth is they didn’t affect me. Everyone is going to eventually die, and that’s the truth, so I just accept their deaths and move on. Sure Sofia and Felix were one of my few friends in this shitty world, but I still got Ken, so I can’t complain at all. There are people out there that have no one to rely on, not even a single person, so if I complain for only having Ken, then I’m just being a spoiled snobby kid. Ken hasn’t accepted this because he always believes he can protect the one’s he loves, that he can save everyone. But it’s not like that, everyone dies, everything dies. I look back at Ken crying, and I just can’t take it anymore, I walk away from them, and I walk to Andrew. “Is there a bathroom here?” I ask. “Yeah, down that hall and two doors to the left.” He says, pointing to a hall at the end of the room. I quickly walk down the hall, and open the second door to the left. I walk into the bathroom. I close the door, and I spot the sink. I turn the knob hoping for water, and I’m not disappointed. I put my hands in a cup formation under the water, and I splash it against my face. I wipe the leftover water off of my face with the flick of my hand. I look next to me and I see a mirror that shows my entire body. I stare at my scarred face, from all the trips, falls, and cuts I’ve gotten from running away from biters. Then I remember the bite, and I remove my shirt quickly, tossing it to the ground next to me. I stare at the mirror, and see the side of my stomach still bears the cuts from the bite. The side is mangled up, all because a hungry pair of teeth decided I would be a good meal. I run my fingers over the bite, it still feels like a weak spot, still feels like it’s bitten. I take my eyes off of my bite, and I notice the necklace around my neck, the one I’ve always worn under my shirt so I never take notice of it. The necklace just has three letters attached to it. All three are just L’s One stands for Logan, me. The other stands for Landon, my father. And the last one stands for Lourdes, my mother. I stare at the necklace, I’ve forgotten that I’ve had it for so long. I wrap one of my hands around the necklace, and I sit down against the wall. I stare at the three letters in my hand, the letters of people I will never see again. The three letters of people that can never be replaced. But I still remember both of them like if they had left me just yesterday. ---- “Stand back Logan.” My dad says, and slowly walks forward. These bandits have been following us all day, so he just wants to protect me. He continues to walk forward until a gun rams against the side of his head. I stand there, stunned. I watch my dad on the ground, blood pouring from the gash that opened up on the side of his head. “r-r-run.” He manages to squeak out to me, his voice barely audible. I stay standing, and a man appears out of nowhere and brings his fist down upon my father’s face. And that’s when I turn around to run, but I feel a big fist wrap around my shoulder and pull me back. The man holds me back with one hand, and he takes out his pistol with the other one and points it at my father’s face. I recognize the man, he’s the one that helped killed my mother. I quickly bring my fist against the man’s back. It doesn’t affect the man at all as he puts his pistol to my father’s face. My dad quickly rolls to the side, and brings his fist against the man’s leg, but it doesn’t affect him. The man kicks my dad against the face roughly, and my dad falls back, and blood pours from his mouth. The man quickly puts his pistol to my dad’s face again, and he pulls the trigger. My eyes widen at this, my heart shatters into a million pieces. All thoughts I have cease, replaced by only one. Daddy. ---- Wesley Snipe's POV I continue to run to the right as bullets continually pelt the ground next to me, but I just sprint as quick as I can away from them. One flies dangerously close to my face, and I nearly fall down in shock. I spot a boulder a bit away from me, I can hide behind it. I look back at the bandits shooting at us, I remember my days as one of them, I’ll never forgive myself for everything that I did back then. But it was after I had lost them, after I had lost Hannah and Diana, so I couldn’t control all the rage that had been flowing through me. I finally reach the boulder, and I crouch down behind it. I lean against it and sigh, I remember Hannah and Diana, I remember the assholes that killed them, I just wish I could get my hands around their throats, and just have a couple of seconds with them. Just then a bandit pops up next to the boulder, and I quickly grab him by the shoulders and smash his face against the boulder. He falls to the ground, and blood starts pouring out of his nose and mouth, and I think I recognize this man from somewhere. No it’s impossible, it has to be. But it is, it’s one of the men that had raped and killed my wife and daughter. I stare at the man. “Were you the one who took away my family from me?!” I ask, my voice couldn’t be filled with more anger. “Wesley I can explain, Superior thought that we could get you with us, you just needed a little motivation, and that was it.” He says, “They would kill me!”. “So you decided to kill my family instead. I don’t believe a fucking word of what you say, tell me the truth now or I will use you as a fucking human body shield. “Ok look, we were just supposed to go on a regular supply run, kill anyone we say, and we stumbled upon you guys. We thought we could have a little fun. We even used fake names for christ sakes. We lied to you when we said we went to war with those guys, they were just some other asshole group that threatened us.” The man says, and I can read pleading all over his face. “Well I guess now I’m going to have my fun.” I say, with a voice the most threatening I can conjure up, and I grab the man by the back of his head. I bring his head back, and ram his face against the rock, and about three of his teeth fly out of his mouth, along with some saliva and blood. This man took my life away from me, at least my family was my life. Now I’m going to take away his life. I ram his face against the rock against again, and I can hear some bone crack now. I go to slam his face again, but then I hear a voice in the back of my head, the voice of my daughter Diana. “Do you have to hurt people daddy? They are just people like us, they need help just like us, right?” She would say whenever I would make sure no one harmed them. I look at the man’s face in my hand, this isn’t any longer for my daughter or my wife, they wouldn’t approve of this. This one is now for me. I grip the most hair I can from the back of the man’s head, his face is so pained he doesn’t even attempt to stop me. I pull his hair back, tearing some off. And with one final swing I bring his face into the boulder, smashing his face in. I push his body away from me. I look back at the bandits, they have now directed their attention to James, probably thinking this man took care of me. I look back at the convoy, this is my chance to save them. I stand up, wipe the man’s blood from my hands, put my eye patch back in its correct place, because it shifted a little towards the bottom of my ear during this scuffle. Then I sprint towards the convoy, they have to live, they just have to. ---- X's POV We run through the corridors of the base, avoiding my fellow bandits as much as we can, we continue to run through the corridors, and we finally reach the door, when Wolf pops out, with a machete in his hands. “I knew you would do some shit like this X. You think you’ve had it worst just cause your wife died and your son was taken away from you just a couple of months after he made your wife die. You think you’re entitled to shit like this, well let me tell you a little secret, all of our families are dead. Everyone here is probably the last of their family, like Rose for example.” Wolf says, and he points towards the bruised woman, who is apparently Rose. “You think you are the big guy on campus just because you decided to take lead, well let me tell you a little secret, you are a little shit. You are nothing , no one respects you. No one opposes you because well, you got all the weapons here, everyone needs to ask you to get a weapon, so it’s no use revolting. Without those weapons, hell if none of us here had weapons you would be dead by now.” I say, and I step forward, nearly pressing my face against Wolf’s. “You, ain’t, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.” He says, making sure every word is extra-long, and I take his bashful manner as an advantage, and I cock my fist back, and I swing it right into Wolf’s face. He’s taken off guard by this and stumbles back a little, and the machete falls out of his hand, so I punch him again. He wipes his blood off on his sleeve, and swings his fist at me, but I catch it in my open hand, and I twist it. But to make him feel like an even bigger idiot, I make him hit himself with his fist. “Why are you hitting yourself?” I ask, smirking, he swings his fist at me, and this time I’m the one caught off guard. The man that was a prisoner rushes forward to help me but I stop him at Wolf brings a punch down on me. “Just go, I’ll catch up.” I say, and Wolf takes this as an advantage and punches me again. I stumble back a little, but I quickly get into a fighting stance, and give Wolf a powerful jab to the stomach. I uppercut him, and he stumbles back again. I give him a roundhouse kick to the knee. He quickly falls down, and I grab him by the chin and bring his head to the wall. “You’re so lucky no one else is around to watch.” I say, and I grab the machete that he dropped. I proceed to put the machete to his stomach, and carve an X on it. I stand up, and I look over him, I carve another X on top of him. I look at him, he’s bleeding and weak, so I kick him as hard as I can. He slumps down, so I turn around, and I run to where the others ran to, the machete still in my hands. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues